


Consequences of Falling in Love

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Breaking apart, Consequences, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Unconditional Love, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Castiel, the Angel of the Lord, fell in love with a human boy named Dean Winchester. But there are always consequences.





	Consequences of Falling in Love

He found a boy he loved so much on the ground, bleeding out all the warmth that his body was containing.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Strong blue light sliding over them as the sadness gripped his heart.

He couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t. His lovely boy, his whole universe, the most important thing, being, in the fragile world.

He gripped him tight and pulled him up, gripping him close to his body, letting his wings slid out, half around them.

\- Please... - He breath out, gripping now cold boy’s body even tighter, even closer if that was even possible.

There was no response, boy’s body still bleeding out the last drops of the juice that was suppose to keep him alive.

No breath coming out of his mouth, lips already turning blue-ish.

The angel choke down a sudden anger, gripping the boy a bit too tight with the possibility that he will crush the poor boy’s ribs.

\- Wake up... - Angel breath out, feeling burning sensation spreading when the only response from the boy was, was his body getting fully cold and bleeding slowing down.

Angel let out a weird noise, half a curse in enochian, half unhuman noise.

The last thing he could try, most silliest thing possible, he pushed his lips against now stone cold ones, breathing out against these lips in hope to wake the boy up.

But there was still no response, the boy’s body now starting to stiffen on the weight of death.

The angel slowly dropped to the ground with the boy still in his arms, slowly wrapping his wings around the bloody mess that was left of the boy he loved so much.

He start to softly sing in enochian.

The song of the death, song of missing soul, words full of grief and pain stronger than any possible to feel.

Slow drops of light blue tears escaping his eyes.

But he knew that they weren’t just tears, they were drops of his grace leaving his body just like the boy who left him just a moments before.


End file.
